


【径领】隐藏监控

by Satoooooshi3104



Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, Maou (TV 2008)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoooooshi3104/pseuds/Satoooooshi3104
Summary: 一个房东房客互相看对眼然后某天他们上床了的故事





	【径领】隐藏监控

“我还以为……呃……榎本先生只对锁感兴趣呢……”

榎本伸出闲着的一只手扶了扶眼镜，一双无甚波动的眼睛透过镜片注视着面前逞强调笑的人。

“我当然是不止对锁眼感兴趣的。”

成濑愣了一下，似乎花了几秒来咀嚼其中含义，随后唰一下红了脸，眼睛嘴巴结结实实地闭上不再去理他。

“律师先生原来这么容易害羞的吗？”

榎本轻柔的嗓音中夹着愉悦，又添了一根手指。听见身下咬着唇的人喉间抑制不住地哽了一下，他才慢慢勾起唇角，露出一个莫测的笑。

其实两个人都清楚，他们之间的关系只差捅破那层窗户纸。榎本径在心里默默地想。

“成濑先生，很久没做过了吧？”

看得出来成濑十分不愿开口理他，却还是忍不住闷闷地回嘴。

“被这样对待……确实还是第一次……嗯……”

榎本轻笑了一声，他当然不会告诉面前的人，这个结论是有事实依据的。这是通过安在卧室和洗手间的隐藏监控，根据他多日早晨与晚上的观察得出的。

不过，榎本径相信，成濑领对此未必就没有察觉。而又有哪个房东会对仅仅一名房客这样地不设防呢？

榎本知道自己的想法有些卑鄙，但是，管他呢，他本身也没那么光明磊落。更何况，成濑领想来也不会太过中意正义过头的人。成濑就是那样的类型啊。

什么样的类型呢？

榎本不禁为自己的提问沉思了一下，视线移到成濑的面容上。他脸上泛着红润，低敛着眉眼，睫毛颤动，察觉到什么似的抬起湿润的眸子。

一时之间四目相对。

“在想……什么……”

“在想……律师先生这把锁，什么时候才能被我解开。”

“真啰嗦啊……你明明……嗯……都已经打开了不是吗？”

“……”榎本看他喘着气移开视线，白花花的胸膛上下起伏，突然明白了什么。

啊，就是那样的类型呢。

“不。”

意外的，喜欢逞强的类型。

“还没到真正打开你的时候。”

成濑不太确定他的弦外之音，却还是忍不住红了耳尖。

“……啰嗦……”

“总之，先让你射一次吧。”

话落，榎本便低头含住了成濑硬着的东西。

“你……呃……不用……”成濑对于榎本这样‘照顾’他感到有些难为情，但是对方埋在自己体内的三根手指仍在作恶，搔刮肉壁带来的快感让他也没办法说出更多的话。

湿热的舌头舔弄着龟头，又碾过马眼，榎本上下吞吐着成濑的东西，又往他的后穴送入一指，进出的幅度只增不减。

成濑只能颤着腰承受下身从未体验过的快感，不自觉地微微挺起胸膛，喉咙里无法压抑地传出颤颤巍巍的呻吟。

长久而繁忙的工作经常让成濑忽略发泄欲望的需求，他并没有在榎本的“照顾”下撑多久就泄了出来。成濑喘着气，感觉脑袋有些茫然，他不太确定是否是后穴传来的快感更多。

“现在，是时候了。”

成濑听到他撕开安全套的声音，随后感觉到一根比手指粗大得多的热源抵在湿润的后穴口处。

他听见上方的人问：“我可以打开你吗，领？”

“你为什么总在不该多话的时候这么多话？”

成濑羞恼地用手臂盖住了脸。他真是搞不懂这人，明明外表看起来一副性冷淡又好欺负的样子，偏偏嘴不饶人，我行我素又固执得要死。

成濑不是不知道，自己在他身上倾注的信任明显超出了对一位房客该有的程度。他总在心底用‘因为榎本先生是安保人员’这样没什么说服力的理由来安抚自己，掩盖内心悄悄滋生出的那些不该有的情绪。

“真是输给你了，榎本径。拜托，你一定要在这种时候欺负我吗？”

不过至少，成濑领知道，自己不是一厢情愿。

榎本闻言轻声笑了，不再问他，而是俯身对着他低声说：“抱着我。”

和声音一起入侵的是榎本硬挺的阴茎，带着灼人的热度，缓缓地撑开了成濑的后庭。从未经历过的体验让成濑感到慌乱，他紧张地屏住了呼吸，无处着力的双手攀上榎本的肩膀。

“领，放松点。”进入的那处幽穴过分得紧致了，已经进入了一半的榎本克制着自己，不想让成濑受伤。他低头去吻成濑的额头和闭着的眼，厮磨安抚之间柔声告诉他：“呼吸……”

等到颤抖的肉壁将榎本的全部紧紧包裹住，成濑主动贴上榎本的唇，缠对方的舌索吻。他取下了榎本脸上碍事的眼镜，那上面还沾着刚刚成濑射的精液，又在唇齿交缠的间隙，黏黏糊糊地问：“你不近视的吧……”

“三百度，习惯了。”

随后便大开大合地抽送起来，一下下送入更深处。成濑的里面一次次被粗大的东西填满，肉壁又一次次被狠狠碾过，他从前哪里受过这样的待遇，没几下就软了腰。

修长的双腿紧紧夹在榎本腰的两侧，从后穴燃出来的火快要把他的理智烧成灰烬， 双手环着榎本的肩，把脸埋在他的脖颈。他不想榎本看到他哭的样子，太丢脸了。然而喉咙里根本无法压抑的哽咽呻吟还是暴露了这个事实。

“别哭……”

成濑听到榎本在耳边这样安慰自己，却同时也感觉到体内的东西又粗大了一圈，他狠狠捶了一下榎本的后背，觉得这个混蛋根本口不对心。

“太满了……阿径……你轻一点……”成濑仍埋着脸颊，小声呜咽着告诉他。

而后，榎本径不仅没有‘轻一点’，甚至还让成濑领真正体验到‘被填满’是什么滋味儿。

“既然买了就不要只用一个啊。”第二天成濑哑着嗓子倍感腰酸地对榎本说。

穿好衣服的榎本松了松领带，转身盯着成濑，认真地告诉他：“下次不会了。”

“安全套太麻烦，下次一个也不用。”

“……”成濑捂着发热的脸，决定放弃探究‘榎本径的脸为什么那么厚’这个问题。

其实家里的隐藏监控很早就装着了，而调看记录观察成濑的一举一动是最近的事情。其实没什么特别的原因，只是因为榎本径想摊牌了，而他知道，成濑领也已经等不及了。


End file.
